Half A World Away
by December Black Psalm
Summary: Weevil and Klayre escape their abusive father and move to America to live with their aunt Lilac only to find that they have a younger brother. I've fixed it. Now it reads better. (I didn't like it before, it read fast)


Half A World Away.  
  
After Escaping their abusive Father, Klayre and Weevil Underwood travel to America to stay with their aunt Lilac. They find they have a younger brother they never knew they had. Better than it sounds.   
  
"Flight 182 from Domino, now arriving. Flight E97 now deporting.." rang the intercom at the air port. Klayre and Weevil Underwood run through the crowd. The two of them reach the lobby and sit on a large, brownn Nagahide couch. Finnaly the green-haired boy speaks up. "Klayre," the 15 year old boy says to his 17 year old sister, "What does aunt Lilac look like?" "Kinda like Mom." "Oh." The two of them sit and look up to the ceiling. 'Damn! I can't believe it! Finnaly we are free! I don't have to come home from the Community Colledge and see Weevil cring and bleeding...Stephen never hit me except for when I was tring to defend my little brother...I wonder why? He never even acted like I was there....I-I remeber coming in and seeing him tring to molest Weevil bu-' Klayre's thoughts are cut off as a woman with long, black hair and deep cobalt blue eyes approaches them. "Klayre and Weevil Underwood?" she says. "Yeah, and you?" Weevil responds. "Lilac Black. I'm your new guardian." "Alright."  
  
The three of them board a small, green Ford Tempo and drive off to a secluded Cul-de-sac on the outskirts of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. "Don't worry kids. You're both allright now." "Thank You, Aunt Lilac." "I have a suprise for the both of you." "what is it?" "You have a younger brother...his name is Osprey.(Can I use this name WFG?) And he looks like you, Weevil." They both nod. 'Why didn't Lilac take Klayre and I? I always thought Osprey died.....guess not...' the four of them have dinner. Lilac's husband Danny died a few years previously and she was alone for the past few years. Now that Weevil and Klayre were there, she finnaly had someone to talk to. Weevil and Klayre's mother Oliandir used to be Lilac's confidant, but she had died during the birth of Osprey, leaving Lilac as the last child of the White family.  
  
Late that night, Weevil crawls out the window and sits on the roof. He shuts his eyes and sings a song Klayre taught him when he was a young boy.(A/N: If you've watched the Trigun series, it's the song Vash sings while he sits on the hill in ep. Live Through.). Despite the sound of his talking voice, his singing voice is soft and pretty. He hears someone playing saxophone behind him. He turns and sees a boy who was almost his complete mirror image, save the fact that the child had short, white hair and deep violet eyes. He had large black glasses and wore a light green T- shirt. He also wore a pair of grey shorts, exctly like his older brother's. "Osprey!" The smaller boy nods. "That's a pretty song, what is it?" "Oh, it's a song Klayre and Mom always used to sing to me growing up...It was my lullaby...." "I never heard it..." Osprey smiles and sits in his brother's lap. Weevil gets his brother's gesture and cradels the boy. Osprey was increadably small for a 10 year old, he was a small as a 7 year old. Weevil shuts his eyes and begins to sing. "So....on the first night a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere....So....on the second night the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz.Sound Life...So.....on the third night the children of th waltz cause ripples on the face of the earth....Sound Life....So...the children of the waves spray the shore.....Sound Life......So....on the fifth night those shards strike the face of the earth over and over...Sound Life.....So........on the sixth night those signals bring travellers together.....Sound Life.....So......on the seventh night a weightless ship races to the sky...Sound Life....So.....on the eighth morning, a song from somewhere reaches my ears......Sound Life......Well then.....a song that has recorded everything echos to the new sky.....Sound Life....Sound Life......" Klayre steps out with them and sees Osprey asleep in Weevil's arms. She sits next to her older younger brother. "So Weevil, now you know what it's like to be a confidant...." She smiles as she and Weevil stare out over into the sparkeling stars of the Louisiana sky. At long last, they were a family again.  
  
So how far? Review no Flame. (As previously stated the song Weevil sings comes from Trigun. I don't own that, either...) 


End file.
